


Transcends

by belllamygecko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke, Big Brother Bellamy, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Princess Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Star Wars - Freeform, bellarke AU, bellarkeau, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belllamygecko/pseuds/belllamygecko
Summary: An original twist of a tragic Star Wars love story.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically Bellarke Au in Star WarsAlso check this story out on Wattpad if you want. Enjoy! :)





	1. Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin, Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin, and Waiting Game by Broods.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Parting Ways  

* * *

_An explosion ripped through the cold night air and startled me awake. I sat upright in my night bed, pulling my silk and satin sheets up to my small face in fear as my blue eyes searched frantically around me for the source of the continuous rattling and shaking of the world around me. I turned to my window suddenly as lightning struck my balcony and the shock of it shook my entire room as the ground beneath me felt like it was going to crumble. I heard screams, my parents screams, a boom, and then silence... I cried out for their comfort that had until now been accessible to me, but no one answered my cries. It was then when a man barged in my room, I recognized him from the royal guard. He rushed over to me, shushing me. "It's okay now Princess Clarke... I'm going to keep you safe..." He assured me and as another bomb sounded off I heard the shriek of another child and that's when I noticed the two children behind the guard. There was a little girl maybe a year younger than myself who was crying and there was an older boy comforting her. The boy looked up from his sister and met my eyes and something in his warm brown eyes told me I could trust them. And then the guard held his hand out for me and I took it._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jolted upright, my skin cold with a thin layer of sweat and my chest heaving with the weight of my past. It was always the same dream. Well, I suppose it was more of a memory. When I was six, a group of separatists invaded Corellia and murdered both of my parents, the King and Queen, for our involvement in building battle ships and weapons for the republic. My parents anticipated the attack and they hired Admiral Blake to rescue me from my palace when the separatists attacked and hide me in a remote village on Bonadan. Although it had been 7 years since their death, the vivid memory of their demise continues to haunt me. I never understood why they didn't just take me and run but I suppose they had to remain honorable rulers until the end. I went from a glittering palace of gold walls and rich luxuries to a small underground house hidden among the hills of Bonadan in an instant. Surprisingly despite my regal upbringing, I had grown quiet used to humble living. Though I had my fair share of royal tantrums as a child, there was always one person who could calm me and comforted me through the transition, the guards son. The guard brought with him his two children, Bellamy and Octavia, and growing up in a way I connected with Bellamy. He was the only one I would talk to when we first arrived, something about him calmed me and made me feel safe. I heard a knock at my door before Bellamy himself peaked in. At the ripe age of 15, puberty had done him well and his muscles became more defined along with his jaw. He was no longer the small boy I had first met. His hair was short and slicked back and his chocolate eyes surveyed me. "Everything okay princess?" He inquired and I took a moment staring at him before I shook myself out of my thoughts and nodded. "Um- yeah... I'm fine.." I said quickly hoping out of bed and pulling a tunic over my chest bindings, keeping my back to him. "You had the dream again didn't you? The one of the night your parents died?" He asked as I made up my bed, a habit from my life in the palace. "So what if I did?" I quickly remarked, my voice sharp and defensive like it gets when I put up walls over my emotions. I heard him sigh before he walked over to me grabbing my arm firmly and turning my focus to him, blue eyes crashing into brown. He gave me a knowing look before I finally dropped my resolve and wrapped my arms around him, my hands rested on his shoulders as he held me in his strong embrace. We sat like that in silence for what seemed like forever, I felt the tension in me unravel with each second in his arms. As we grew, our friendship deepened to something more, though neither of us would ever admit it. "I miss them..." I finally whisper and he places a light kiss in my hair. "I know..." he answers before Admiral Blake breaks us from our separate world. He coughs before saying,  "Alright love birds, it's time for Clarke's training lessons", and when we still didn't separate he dropped his tone, "Bellamy.." and finally we broke our embrace and I smiled at him. "Fine let's see if you can beat me this time..." I say as I pass both Bellamy and Admiral Blake and head to the training room. "That girl is a piece of work" I heard Admiral Blake retort and I couldn't help but smirk. Admiral Blake believed it was important for me to know self defense and battle techniques in case we were ever separated or if I was ever taken. Over the years, I grew quite accustomed to fighting and I was able to even defeat the Admiral himself. There was one person I couldn't beat however, and that was Bellamy. Octavia was already in the training room and she smiled at me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." She said before tossing me a roll of cloth for me to wrap around my fists so that I won't cut them up during my training. I quickly wrapped up my hands as Admiral Blake enters the room. "You ready to get your ass handed to you again?" I ask him and he laughs. "Actually today, you are going to be fighting my children. I have a meeting to attend to..."  he said as he gestured to Bellamy and Octavia. I wanted to ask him what meeting he could be attending, since we rarely ever left the house or had guests over, but my competitive spirit distracted my curiosity as I zeroed in on Octavia. I charged at her and she blocked my initial punch. She then kicked my feet from under me, making me fall flat on my back and knocking the wind from out of me. I heard Bellamy attempt to hide his laughter at my mistake and a fire lit under my stomach as I grabbed Octavia's leg, using my core to wrap my own legs around her hips and drag down to the floor before I quickly got out from under her and pinned her arm behind her back, restraining her from fighting further. "Fine, you got me Clarke..." she sighed frustratedly before I released her and helped her up as I stood. Slow clapping filled the training room, and my eyes shifted to the source. Bellamy rested smugly against the wall, a smirk on his face before he advanced on me. "My turn..." he says and I know his moves all too well and I throw a punch, hitting him across the face. We are both stunned, him surprised of my attack and my shock that I actually hit him. I then throw my leg at him in a kick but he catches my ankle, and I struggle in his hold until he lets me go. I am then thrown across the room, though he doesn't even touch me. It was his own super power, he was incredibly strong in the force. So strong in fact, he could throw objects. And people... Perhaps his connection with the force had something to do with how he could always sense my emotions. I groaned as I picked myself back up of the floor. "You don't play fair..." I whined and he laughed before turning very serious as he approached me, hovering over me. "In the real world, no one is going to play fair... you must be prepared for everything." He smirked and suddenly an unfamiliar voice entered the room. "He's right..." A man with dark skin and strange robes said as he looked at Bellamy. "Those are some pretty impressive skills son.... It's amazing how well you can control the force without any proper training..." the man said and we all eyed him suspiciously. He seemed to notice our uncertainty and he quickly said, "My name is Mace Windu, I am a Jedi master.... I was a friend of your parents," he motioned to me before he continued, "They asked me to check up on Admiral Blake to ensure your safety in case of an invasion... I'm sure they would be happy to know that you are doing well...", he paused, "But what I am interested in right now is this man right here.. Bellamy is it?" He asked and Bellamy nodded and shook his hand. "yes sir..." Bellamy responded respectfully and then he stared at the master Jedi curiously as he held his hand for a second. We had heard rumors about the Jedi and their tremendous power they use to keep balance in the galaxy, but never before had we considered that they were real or let alone one would be standing in the same room as us. The Jedi master closed his eyes and breathed deeply before finally releasing Bellamy's hand. "The force is very strong within you child of Blake..." he said in awe before continuing, "I would like you to come join me at the Jedi temple, where you will be given proper training for your gifts..." We all stood there is shock. Bellamy looked completely bewildered and he shook his head and was about to turn down the Jedi's proposal before Master Windu included the part where his family would be paid for his service as a Jedi and they would make sure we were safe. Admiral Blake then chimed in, "You don't have to son..." and Bellamy returned smiling "yes I do..." and then he nodded at the Jedi Master. "I'll go with you..." he said and my whole world came crashing down. "Bellamy no." I pleaded but he was quicker than me and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let me do this for you... please..." he said calmly and I didn't have it in me to fight the reassurance and determination in his eyes. Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that moment. Bellamy was packing and Master Windu was making arrangements with Admiral Blake, and all I could do was stand in the training room like a fool. When everything was in order, Bellamy came and found me. He approached me carefully, as I stood still my fists clenched. I closed my eyes, so angry with him for leaving me. His hands covered my fists, and my hands then melted into his and I rested my head on his hard chest, his own head in the crook of my neck.  "It's going to be okay... my dad will take care of you... and you'll have Octavia.." he said soothingly as my body trembled with emotion. He was my best friend, my rock, my everything and now... he was leaving me. "But I won't have you." I said my voice cracking with emotion as I broke down and his arms locked me in his warm embrace as I sobbed into his chest. Once I calmed down, Bellamy gently pulled away from me, looking down at me with sadness in his eyes as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheeks. He then looked over my face with an unreadable look in his eyes before he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I stood there in shock before melting into the kiss. The unspoken tension between us had been building since we were children but I never thought we would act on it until then. He put everything into that kiss, all his passion and pent up feelings and I returned the kiss with the same vigor. And again we stayed that way until voices called for Bellamy at the entrance of the house and we parted. We walked, hand in hand, to the entrance (or rather the exit) of our house. There Admiral Blake was waiting with Bellamy's suitcase and Master Windu greeted us with a smile. Octavia tackled her brother with her embrace and he returned it. "Come back to us you gifted idiot..." she said before giving him a playful smile though her teary eyes betrayed her. His father then pulled him into a fatherly hug and patted him on the back. "Make us proud son... We'll be here..." he said before Bellamy took his suitcase from him, looking back at us one last time. His eyes met mine. "I'll come back... I promise." he pledged and with that he exited the house with Mace Windu and left our lives.


	2. Metamorphosis

 

Ten years later

* * *

 

 

Since Bellamy left to join the Jedi council, Admiral Blake decided to take my mind off of his absence through more rigorous training. It took the edge off and helped me learn to figure my life out by myself. My nightmares hadn't stopped, and I suspected they never would. But when I woke in my damp sheets with tears in my eyes, I did not have the one person who always comforted me, and I grew apart from him. But there was no denying the yearning of my heart every night when I forced myself back into sleep after my nightmares, haunted by the memory of his kiss and spoken promises the day he left.

It had been an ordinary day, I had fallen into the pattern of training, showering, then studying about my home planet, Corellia, and all before noon. I just finished showering the sweat that my battle training had produced off my skin, and I stared in the mirror as I dried my face. I had grown up, I was no longer the scared girl who lost her parents 17 years ago. I was now a strong woman, with a determination to help the people I had left on my planet during the invasion. I was still their ruler, the sole ruler, of Corellia, and it was my duty to liberate them. To distract myself of Bellamy's departure, I decided to learn more about my heritage and lineage of royalty on Corellia. I fell in love with my planet, and the beautiful culture and atmosphere, and it became my one desire to once again to step foot on my home land and lead my people as their queen.

According to Admiral Blake, since the invasion my people are currently without a ruler and are attempting self-government as a substitution for monarchy in my absence. But I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me with the look of restraint in his eyes, as if he wasn't telling me the full truth. Living in a small house underground with the same people all my life has made me a very good snoop and today I was going to figure out what it was Admiral was keeping from me about Corellia. He knew that I would have been in my room reading up on my planet, as I did every day, therefore he would always take business intercoms concerning me during this time. I realized this when I overheard him talking to Master Windu afternoon as I left my room to grab a snack. I carefully left my room, quietly approaching the small room that was Admiral Blake's office. I leaned my back against the side of the wall, leaning my ear towards the entrance in hopes of catching another voice. "Hello Admiral Blake," A voice sounded suddenly and I jumped at the sound before turning to peak into the room to see a hologram of Master Windu on the intercom. "Master Windu," Admiral nodded respectfully. "I'm sure you are curious to the reason I needed to speak with you so urgently today, and I apologize for any inconvenience. Unfortunately, the situation on Corellia has escalated drastically." Master Windu said and my heart sank. What situation? "I thought the Jedi were going to go to Corellia and free the slaves from Count Dooku and the separatists?" Admiral Blake said and my world stopped. My people were slaves to the separatists all this time? How could they just leave them there? And why didn't anyone tell me?... I suddenly barged into the doorframe. "How could you?!" I screamed at him and Admiral whipped around a look of shock then remorse crossing his face as he cancelled the transmission. "Clarke- now wait...." He began but I would let him finish. "You left my people to be slaves to the separatists for 17 years, keeping their enslavement from their own princess, their only hope for liberation?!" I yelled advancing on him. He looked defeated, frowning deeply as he spoke. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this! Clarke, there's nothing we can do to help them right now. We have no power." He said quickly and I narrowed my eyes. "You have no power. I am the princess and I demand you take me back to Corellia so that I may free my people." I said in my best authoritative voice, one I had practiced growing up in the occasion that I might actually have to use it. "And what are you going to do Clarke, huh? There's nothing that can be done!" Admiral Blake yelled with concern in his voice. Octavia had entered the room by this point, the sound of raised voices bouncing off the walls of the small living space. "What are you two yelling about? I'm trying to take a nap-" she said before stopping dead in her tracks as she looked at me. Years as my best and only friend had trained her to read my emotions and she could tell by my expression that she had walked in on a serious confrontation. As Admiral Blake hurriedly explained the situation to his daughter I stormed out of the room and towards the front door. If they wouldn't take me, I would take myself. I had enough training to make it on my own anyway. I heard tells of protest behind me as both Octavia and Admiral Blake followed after me as I exited the house. I stepped foot on the sandy desert ground of Bonadan, the last time I had done so was when I was six and entering my new home. The fresh hot air felt good on my skin as I ran through the dust towards our garage which housed the ship Admiral used to bring us here. Suddenly I heard the sound of a revving engine and I caught sight of two speeders in the distance heading my way. The riders were wearing hoods and I didn't recognize them. Suddenly I was tackled from behind, my face hitting the floor harshly as a large body covered my own. It was Admiral Blake. "Get down your highness! They might have seen you! We must get back to the house at once!" He said standing up quickly and grabbing my arms and pulling me up. "No! Not after you lied to me and betrayed your people!" I said defiantly standing my ground but the panic in Admiral Blake's eyes scared me and he grabbed both my arms and dragged me back to the house quickly locking the door and turning off the lights. I pushed him off of me and was about to protest his offenses before he shushed me and we listened in the darkness. The sound of the speeders reached the front door, and there was a pause and some intelligible language I had never learned. I could feel my heartbeat throughout my entire body as we waited to die. But then the speeders sounded off again and then faded away into the distance. We all released a sigh of relief. "They're gone..." Admiral Blake said as he turned the lights back on before turning back to me with a stern look on his face. "Do you understand that you could have been spotted and word of your survival reached Count Dooku, the most powerful sith lord? Or worse, it could have been Dooku himself here to kill us all?!" He yelled and a part of me felt bad for almost being responsible for my own discovery but the anger inside me and loyalty to my planet clouded my emotions. "I will never stop trying to reach my planet... You can lock me up, you can tie me down, but I will never stop fighting for my people. They deserve that..." I said before running back to my room and slamming the door. I heard Admiral Blake talking on the intercom with Master Windu again, but I could only make out fragments of their conversation. "She tried to escape", "she's no longer safe", and "I need help" were what I could make of Admiral Blake's words. I grabbed my pillow and wrapped it around my head so that I could block out the two voids from the intercom and Octavia's worried rambling as she attempted to come up with a solution on her own.

I couldn't believe any of this. My people were enslaved and I had no idea. I spent almost two decades believing that they were safe and with this new knowledge I wasn't sure how I could just continue my life while my people were in danger. As a ruler it was my job to keep them safe and I had failed them. I fell asleep that night with one thought in my mind. I was going to find a way to free them, no matter the cost.

The next morning I woke to the same voices as last night. However, it seemed that Master Windu's voice was louder, almost as if he were in the house. I quickly dressed myself in black pants (that were ripped from my various fights with Octavia during my training) and a white shirt and grey slip ons before pulling my hair back into a ponytail, then I went out to investigate. And there standing in the center of our small house was Mace Windu himself, just like he had been 10 years prior when he took my best friend from me. He was whispering intently with Admiral Blake but when they say me they stopped and both turned to face me. "Clarke, you remember Master Windu right?" Admiral asked and I nodded. "How could I forget? It's nice to see you again Master." I lied hoping to disguise the anger that continued to boil in me since the events of last night. "And you as well Princess Clarke... I am terribly sorry that you were not aware of the state of your people on Corellia and it is only natural that you want to help them..." he said as I stared at him suspiciously. "However, it was very dangerous of you to run off on your own last night especially in light of recent events on your planet. Count Dooku himself has decided to take residence on Corellia to ensure your people are building separatist weapons at the proper speed and to make sure separatist laws are being enforced. He has ordered assassins to hunt you down and kill you in case you are alive, which would be a threat to the successful slave-powered manufacturing plant he has turned your planet into." Master Windu explained and images of the hooded men on the speeders flashed in my mind.

"To ensure your protection, both Admiral Blake and I have decided that it would be best if a Jedi were here to protect you and make sure all choices made are in the best interest of your safety." He finally concluded and my eyes widened and I scoffed.  
"I don't need a babysitter...." I crossed my arms, looking at the Jedi Master as if he had insulted me. Master Windu simply smiled patiently, "In light of last nights events, I believe it is the only option to keep you safe. But don't worry, I won't be the one looking after you." He said and I looked from him to Admiral with a puzzled look. Who would do it then? I didn't see another Jedi with him. "Master Windu and I figured a familiar face would help make this easier for you..." Admiral Blake chimed in and suddenly my heart rate increased. No, they couldn't be talking about- it's not possible right? "Bellamy, come greet the princess." Master Windu called and not shortly after a much taller and much leaner Bellamy stepped into the room. He was at least a foot taller than he had been the last time I saw him and his arms were about as thick as three of mine put together. His dark brown hair was disheveled and unruly with a small braid at the nape of his neck, unlike the sleek and gelled appearance from my memory. He joined his master's side before looking at me. Our eyes met and I immediately felt the same surge of comfort that I had felt as a young child being taken from her life and family. I was going to be alright.

He smiled warmly. "Hello Clarke... I told you I'd come back." he said and I immediately threw my arms around him. This time however I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach him. He wrapped his much stronger arms around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze before releasing me. "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you're really here..." I said looking up at him in amazement at how much 10 years can change a person. I knew that I must have looked much different than when he last saw me, at 13 I had just started puberty but now I had filled out my curves and years of training had toned my arms and legs. Mace Windu coughed, breaking us out of our little world. "Bellamy will ensure your safety, Clarke. You mustn't worry about the assassins, Bellamy is the best Jedi I have ever trained and I assure you he will not hesitate to keep you safe at any means necessary." Master Windu said before turning to Admiral Blake. "I should be heading back to the Jedi temple, Bellamy will take it from here..." he said nodding at Bellamy before leaving our house. "Bellamy?!" Octavia's voice boomed from the end of the hall and suddenly she leapt into her brother’s arms. "I thought I'd never see you again you big jerk!" She said as he picked her up and spun her before setting her down. Laughing, he shot a sarcastic smile her way. "They wanted to send me home within the first month but I told them they had to keep me because I couldn't possibly bear to go back to living across the hall from my sister anymore." He said jokingly as she punched his arm. As soon as Octavia and Admiral Blake left the room to prepare breakfast, Bellamy and I were left alone. It felt strange to be in his presence again but suddenly I realized the advantage Master Windu and Admiral Blake had unknowingly given to me by assigning Bellamy to me. This was perfect! Bellamy understood how important loyalty is, he had to being a Jedi and all. So it would make perfect sense that he would get that my loyalty was to my people and I had to go liberate them and he could make sure that I'm safe by helping me. "Bellamy you know what's happening on my planet, and surely you understand that we have to go help them and therefore we should go to Corellia as soon as possible." I said while, gathering a few things in a bag. Bellamy held his hands up. "Wait wait, we’re not going anywhere. The safest place for you right now is here in Bonadan." He said firmly and I was taken aback. "So you don't care about all my people being enslaved by the separatists? Aren't Jedi supposed to help people?" I question him as I head towards the front door and open it. "Come on, we’re leaving." I say but suddenly the door slams shut. Neither Bellamy nor I had touched it. It was then that I realized that Bellamy had used the force to close the door. "I said, we're not going anywhere princess. I know that you’re used to getting your way down here and let me just say you’re in for a rude awakening. Right here and now, I made the rules. And that is final." He said firmly, his brown eyes piercing into mine as his frame towers intimidatingly over mine.

This was not the Bellamy I knew ten years ago. This Bellamy was different. Conditioned by years of Jedi training to a strict order of conduct, Bellamy was no longer the guy who always had her back. He was no longer the one I could run to that would fix all my problems. All those years of subtle flirting that all lead up to the kiss we had shared before he left went flying out the window as his image was shattered in my mind. He was no longer the understanding, kind, and loving Bellamy I had grown to love. This Bellamy was cold, hard, and calculated. And I hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment/kudos if ya want! XOXO


	3. Strained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Silhouette by Aquilo, To The Hilt by Banks, Everybody Wants To Rule the World  
> by Lorde (Versus and Dread Pitt remix) .

 

We stood there by the door staring each other down for a few minutes before I finally released a frustrated groan, shaking my head in disbelief. The anger inside me boiled over as my eyes began to gloss over and I hated myself for being so weak. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?... You bark the orders and I'm just supposed to submit to them?" I question him with a mocking tone as I slowly approach him, rage providing me with the confidence to face him. I puffed my chest out in attempt to make myself more commanding to counter his intimidating stature that was towering over me as I looked up at him. His dark eyes were burning into mine with anger. The emotion seemed foreign in his once comforting eyes. "Well I have a news flash for you Bellamy... It's not going to be that easy. I'm going to give you hell..." I said as I pushed past him as I began walking down the hall towards my room. He caught my arm before I got far, his tone changing from authoritative to remorseful. "Clarke, listen-" he started but I acted instinctively and smacked him across the face. We were both paralyzed in shock at my actions for a second before I quickly turned from him and ran to my room. I locked the door, which I'm sure could not prevent a Jedi from entering but I could at least lie to myself of my false security. I slid down the door, as tears of anger and pain burned my cheeks and I wiped them away before they could fall. I expected Bellamy to come after me like he always had when we had altercations growing up, but this time it was different.

We were strangers now. I heard his footsteps approach my door, a pause, then his footsteps retreated. I looked above my bed to see a picture of Corellia. My beautiful planet that was under siege, my loyal people who were enslaved. My heart broke at the thought of them suffering but it was overpowered by the anger I felt towards my ignorance of their safety and my inability to help them. I didn't understand how Bellamy didn't support my duty to my people, when I am certain he would have helped me before he left. The Jedi had changed him. I stayed against the door pondering my emotions for hours, eventually lulling myself to sleep. I was startled awake by a sudden knock at my door. "It's time for dinner Princess..." Bellamy's voice sounded and it was the last voice I wanted to hear. I took a deep breath and stood to my feet, catching a quick glance of my disheveled appearance before I opened the door. By his expression, I assumed Bellamy had not expected me to actually come out upon his request. I held my chin high and waited for him to back away before I headed to the dining room. Both Octavia and Admiral Blake were finishing setting the table as I walked in, Bellamy followed behind me. The dining room fell silent as we all took our seats, heavy with the weight of Bellamy's return and my outburst. I stared at the food on my plate. Buttered rolls and boiled vegetables, Bellamy's favorite. "Dad and I thought you deserved a welcoming dinner." Octavia broke the silence and Bellamy smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you.." he said simply, his voice surprisingly calm and completely the opposite of what it had been earlier. Admiral Blake coughed, "Since you are going to be looking after Clarke now, I figured I could go out to the market and get us some living supplies. It has been quite some time since I've been able to go get us the simple luxuries of new toothbrushes and new towels." Bellamy nodded, "Of course father, I will make sure Clarke is safe while you are gone. When will you be leaving?" He asked. "Tomorrow morning." Admiral Blake stated, seeming relieved to finally have the responsibility of protecting me lifted from him, and I honestly couldn't blame him since he had been doing it for the past 17 years. We finished dinner and Admiral Blake left Bellamy and I to clean the dishes since him and Octavia had prepared dinner.

I felt my chest tighten with anxiety and my skin burn with anger at the reality of spending time with Bellamy again. I lifted two plates from the table and brought them to the sink, Bellamy following in suit with the other two. I grabbed a soapy cloth with shaky hands and took a plate and began to scrub it. Bellamy stayed silent as he began washing the dishes. My emotions were getting the better of me, and guilt began to flood me at my assault earlier. The combination of soap and my shaky hands proved to be disastrous as the plate slipped from my hands. I closed my eyes, expecting the splitting crash of glass against the floor. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see the plate floating in midair, before it drifted back to Bellamy's hand and he placed it on the counter.

I wasn't sure how he could have caught the plate, it was almost as if he had known it would happen. His power amazed me. "Thank you..." I said quietly as the silence between us became too much to bear. "I-" we both started at the same time. "Oh, go ahead.." I said to him but he shook his head gesturing to me. "No you..." He insisted and I gave him a soft smile of gratitude. "I'm sorry... for hitting you..." I said, unfamiliar with the process of apologizing. "It's alright Princess... I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want." He said with pain in his eyes, and I knew that the boy that I had once known was screaming in his heart to grant my every desire. "You are stronger than I remember..." He added with a smile and I laughed. And he laughed too. Once we had finished the dishes we both retired to our rooms. It was strange to see him once again inhabit the room across from mine, for I had grown so accustomed to its vacancy. But nonetheless I found regained comfort in his return, despite his inability to help me save Corellia. And I fell asleep that night confused. I couldn't decide how I felt about Bellamy, the thought of him both outraged me and gave me solace. There was one thing I knew for sure, I still cared about him. I was startled awake by someone shaking me and with a hand covering my mouth. My eyes shot open and I frantically searched the room for my kidnapper. I found Bellamy.

The scene seemed all too familiar to me, and I was taken back to the night of my parents death. I tried to ask him what was going on but he shushed me. He looked up and we both listened. I could hear voices and rummaging above us. The same voices of the two creatures on the speeders I had almost encountered two days before. Suddenly the ground shook violently as a flash of light filled the room. "We need to go... NOW!" Bellamy said as he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of bed. My hand latched to the picture of Corellia above my bed and when he pulled my arm the picture came with me. We both ran through the hallway as the ceiling collapsed over my room, crushing all I had once known. Octavia and Admiral Blake were already ahead of us, blasters in their hands and yelling back and forth. "What's going on?!" I yelled, just as another explosion ripped through the house, the training room along with the hallway crumbling down. "Take the ship. Keep Clarke safe!" Admiral Blake told Bellamy. "What about you?!" I asked, looking at him and Octavia. "We'll be fine, go!" Admiral Blake said as he signaled to Bellamy. Bellamy suddenly led me to the kitchen and began opening different cabinets until he opened two that hid a secret exit I had never known about. He pulled me along with him as Admiral Blake opened the entrance of the house. I could hear blaster shots behind me as the hooded men entered our collapsing house. I then heard the sound of heat splitting the air and I turned to see the bright blue glow of Bellamy's lightsaber. Suddenly red beams of light shot towards us, more hooded men running at us with blasters and Bellamy deflected them with with ease as we made our way to the garage. He kept me behind him as I clinged to his arm, and I could feel the pounding of my heartbeat throughout my entire body. Once we reached the ship Bellamy had just finished fighting off one of the hooded men when a huge explosion occupied the space that had once been my home. A scream ripped through my throat at the thought that Admiral Blake and Octavia had still been inside. Bellamy began tugging on me to get in the ship, his body acting according to his duty, but his eyes revealing the devastation and confliction he felt as he watched the house disappear into flames. I resisted him and he ended up picking me up and forcing me into the ship as I fought him. They couldn't be dead. They were my only family. I couldn't lose them too. Bellamy quickly sat me down as the men kept shooting at us, my eyes never leaving the ruins that had become a second home to me. Bellamy paused for a second, his eyes also glued to the ashes of our former life before he nodded and sat in the captain's seat, taking control of the ship and lifting it off the ground. He jumped us into light speed and suddenly we were in the middle of the galaxy. Peaceful and calm in contrast to the devastation we had just left.

"They're gone..." I sobbed, hugging my knees to my chest. "I can't believe they're gone..." I whispered. Bellamy put the ship on autopilot before kneeling beside me, his hand finding mine. "Clarke, they’re alive. I felt it.. " He paused when I looked down at him confused with tears running down my face. "I can feel them through the force, both Octavia and my dad are safe." He said as his thumb smoothed over the tears from my cheeks. Relief flooded me. "Then we have to go back for them!" I said quickly and he shook his head. "They'll be okay. My dad and Octavia can handle themselves... It's not safe for you to go back there." He said and I stared at him incredulously. "We can't just abandon them!" I yelled, retreating from his touch and pushing past him to get to the captain's seat. Bellamy was quicker and stood to his feet, his tall frame blocking me from my destination. I punched at his chest, prying at him in a desperate attempt to get to the controls to turn the ship around and save my only family. Bellamy seemed unphased by my offenses and I eventually tired out and began to cry into his chest. His strong arms surrounded me and he held me for what seemed like forever. I hated being vulnerable, I hated feeling weak. But I felt so helpless as everything around me continued to collapse. Everything that I had known was now destroyed, and there was no certainty in my future. And as much as it killed me to admit it, the only certainty I had was that Bellamy was with me. And because of him, I would be okay.


	4. Amends

I spent the rest of the evening in the cabin compartment of the ship. There was a small bed and a door which was all I needed to bar myself from Bellamy. Following our altercation and my meltdown, I regained my strength and realized that I might have lost my only family because Bellamy refused to put me in danger. I loathed the roles we were put in, mine as royalty and Bellamy as my Jedi bodyguard. There were so many limitations based on the standard that ‘I must be kept safe’ and I hated it. I knew it wasn't his fault that he was doing his job but I had no one else to unleash my frustration on. I had always been selfish in that way. Bellamy hadn't spoken a word to me either since I retreated back here and I was thankful for it. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the crumbled picture of Corellia I had grabbed during our escape. My fingers glided over the beautiful oceans that covered my planet, and I wondered if they were still as blue as they had once been. Water conservation and pollution control were my parent's highest priorities during their reign, and now that the separatists were in charge I couldn't imagine that they would follow the same protocols. The image of the once radiant waters now dull and grey with trash and debris was unbearable and I set the picture under the white pillow on my bed. I took a deep breath and allowed myself the simple luxury of laying down, attempting to relax my body. Pure exhaustion eventually lulled me to sleep despite my worried mind. I had expected my sleep in space to be peaceful but instead I found myself restless. I was weightless in space yet the billions of people enslaved on my planet weighed on me. I began dreaming of their screams, their pleas for help. "Where are you?" They ask me. "How could you leave us?" They spit at me, disowning me as a traitor and all I can do is beg them to understand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I beg them, but my efforts were only met with outrage as they began attacking me from all sides, surrounding me with separatist weapons in their hands. "Please stop! I am your princess!" I cry but it's too late. "Not anymore." They snarl in response. They fire all at once. I wake out of my sleep with a start. I was sitting upright, a thin layer of sweat on my skin. I laid myself back down, attempting to control my erratic breathing. My heart was hammering in my chest and all I wanted was for it all to stop. The images. Their cries for help. I was encompassed by fear. Fear that I couldn't save them. Fear that they would never forgive me for abandoning them. I laid there, staring at the ceiling of the stark white cabin room which illuminated the darkness that space provided, feeling a panic attack beginning to take form. I closed my eyes, waiting to sink into the black hole of fear but then suddenly I felt warm. A warmth washed over me and comfort followed it. My heart rate began to slow and the relief of peace caused me to sigh. I wasn't sure what had suddenly calmed me, but I was too tired and relieved to care. I easily fell asleep, and it was the best sleep I'd had in a long time.   
-  
I woke the next morning to the ship landing. I lifted myself from the white bed and went to the cockpit to investigate. I found Bellamy there, and land beyond the glass of the windshield. He turned and smiled at me. I didn't return the gesture. He quickly fixed his expression as he got up out of the captains chair and walked over to me. "Welcome to Serenna princess." He said with a smirk that I really wanted to smack off of him. "Rough night?" He asked and there was a knowing look in his eyes. "I guess..." I said, unsure how Bellamy could have known that I had been restless. Bellamy then lifted the mechanical vault door, disappearing under the loads of technology before resurfacing with a battery in his hand. I shot him a confused look and he just tossed it in the air and caught it with the same hand. "No one can steal our ship if it doesn't work." He said with a self satisfied smile. As much as I hated to admit it, it was smart. The most popular crime galaxy-wide was ship fraud. Bellamy then opened the hatch and I sauntered out despite his protests and his frustrated sigh. "So this is how you're going to be? You're going to make this as difficult as possible just because you haven't gotten your way?" He said as he chased after me, neither of us knowing what laid ahead of us on the mysterious planet. I considered his words for a second before answering. "Yeah I think that's exactly what I'm going to do..." I snap and I can't help but smile to myself at his baffled expression at my response. "So what are we doing here?" I ask, glancing around at the highly mechanical planet. There was steel buildings everywhere and judging by the abundance of metal cars and segways I figured we were in the city. Bellamy finally got ahead of my fast pace and he stood in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I moved to the right. He blocked me. I moved to the left. He did the same. I let out a groan of frustration and glared up at him. "We are here to hide you, my lady. But you're making it very difficult since you have so boldly walked out into the open without a disguise." He said and I suddenly felt embarrassed that I had been so stubborn to forget my current position. He held a large brown robe to me, and I snatched it from his hands and quickly threw it over my clothes and put up the hood, not quite meeting his gaze. "What makes this planet so special?" I ask, trying to fill the silence. He then turned to walk again, staying only a few feet ahead of me, stopping every couple steps to make sure I was close enough. "Separatist rarely visit Serenna since it's mostly just a rest stop for travelers passing through." Bellamy reported as we turned the corner towards the Pilot's Inn. We entered the motel, and we were addressed by a small creature with wings for arms and fangs for teeth. Bellamy waved his hand at the thing in a curious manner saying, "We will be staying here tonight. You will give us your finest room and forget this happened." The creature repeated Bellamy before giving us the key to the room and I was astonished. Once we had reached our room, and I knew we couldn't be overheard, I looked at him curiously. "How did you do that?" I asked as he opened our motel door, holding it open for me to walk in first. "It's called Jedi mind tricks... I can make them do what I want..." he said seeming proud of himself. "So you could do that to me?" I ask feeling revolted that he could force me to comply against my will. He laughed lightheartedly. "Not exactly. Mind tricks only work on the weak minded. You, however, are quite the opposite." Bellamy concluded and I couldn't help but smile a little. I gazed around the small room. Best suite, huh? There was one bed, a tiny kitchen on the side of the room, a bathroom with a shower in the corner. "I'll take the floor" Bellamy stated, relieving me the pressure of sleeping with him and I was grateful. He closed the door behind him and then placed the ship battery on the kitchen counter. "So how long are we going to stay here?" I ask him and he looks at me. "Until we are discovered... but hopefully that doesn't happen..." he says and my jaw drops. "You mean you’re telling me that THIS is my new home?" I ask him, the idea of living in this cramped space already making me claustrophobic. "It's not the most glamorous but it will keep you safe..." He explained and I felt sick to my stomach. I looked around the vacant room, feeling myself getting worked up. "And what exactly am I supposed to do in here all day long? Since I'm assuming it's 'too dangerous' for me to go outside right?" I question, my aggravation building at picturing a life within the dull room trapped with him. "I'll make sure we get all the supplies we need for the week. And after that I will find someone to bring us groceries regularly". Bellamy assured me, holding up the same hand he used to brainwash the reception man of the motel. I was anything but assured. "Oh, great! So let me guess, you get to go have all the fun while I stay behind and stay out of sight?" I exasperated sarcastically as I threw my arms up in the air. I could see Bellamy's jaw tighten at my words in the corner of my eye, but he remained silent, stomaching my tantrum. The thing that surprised me what that I wasn't even sorry for causing him trouble. Everything was fine until he came back. Admiral Blake, Octavia, and I were living comfortably and then he came back and everything changed. Living on Serenna with Bellamy was going to take a lot of adjusting and I honestly wasn't sure if I could handle it. Bellamy then got up and left the room. It was nice to be absent of his constant hovering for a few minutes before he returned with a book in his hands. "Where did you go?" I asked him as he approached me. "I went back to the ship because I forgot something." He held the book up to me and I took it, turning it over in my hands. It was a book about Corellia. "You're not the only one curious about where you came from..." he said and I looked up at him interested. I knew that he and Octavia were born on Corellia but I guess it never occurred to me that anyone could care about the planet as much as I did. "Thanks..." I said my voice small. "I'm surprised you left me alone.." I told him and he just smiled in response. "I could sense you the entire time. If you were in any danger, if there was anyone with malicious intent near you, I would know." He said and I realized that I really knew nothing about the Jedi and their abilities. He didn't even have to be near me to know if I was in trouble. "What else can you do?" I asked him like a curious child. Bellamy just smirked at my interest, a playful look in his eyes. "In time you'll see..." he said and I felt slightly disappointed he wouldn't humor me with another skill. That night we ate some foreign take out Bellamy had picked up down the street and I struggled to eat the suspicious material on my plate. Bellamy laughed at my efforts. "Oh come on, this can't be that different from Dad's cooking." He joked and I smiled. I regretted not appreciating Admiral Blake more, him being the only reason I was alive and safe. Once we finished dinner, I decided to take a shower, scrubbing the ash and dirt from the attack on my home from my skin. When I finished I wrapped myself in a white towel before glancing down at my clothes. They were covered in dirt and were torn like my skin had been. The idea of slipping into them again seemed unbearable. I tiptoed out of the bathroom to see Bellamy reading a species language book and he lifted eyes to me. He seemed surprised that I was only wearing a towel and he blinked for a second before turning from me. "Um-hi, Clarke." He said uncomfortably. "Is there anything else I can wear in here? My clothes are ruined..." I explained and comprehension crossed his expression before he suddenly peeled his shirt off his skin, exposing his ripped chest. I stood there speechless.He cleared his throat and I realized that his hand was outstretched to me, offering his shirt for me to wear. "Are you sure?" I ask him, unable to concentrate as my eyes trail his strong form. Please be sure. He nodded and I shook my head to clear my thoughts before smiling, attempting to maintain my nonchalant composure as I took the shirt from him. "Thank you." I said quickly disappearing back into the bathroom and throwing the t-shirt over my body. It smelt like him. Like musk and cologne. I gathered up my courage and left the bathroom. He had made himself a small pallet on the floor, and now without his shirt I could see his lightsaber which was hanging on his belt. Speaking of which his pants seemed to be hanging pretty... no I had to focus. He smiled at me. "Better?" He asked me. Much better. I nodded, taking a deep breath and walking to the bed and trying my best to seem unaffected by his looks. I refused to give him that satisfaction. I got myself situated under the grey covers as Bellamy turned off the light. I sighed into the darkness. "Goodnight Clarke." Bellamy said quietly and I was surprised he had used my real name. "Goodnight Bellamy..." I responded and I wondered if this would be our routine for the rest of our lives. The thought of spending the rest of my days cooped up on this dull planet ignoring the problems of my people was insufferable. And then the sudden reality hit me. If I wasn't able to escape Admiral Blake to help my people, how did I expect to escape a Jedi?   
-  
There I was again. Back on Corellia, surrounded by my people who hated me. Usually they were unrecognizable, but this time, I could make out two faces in the crowd. Admiral Blake and Octavia. They looked at me with scorn. "You left us. Just like you abandoned Corellia. You are a monster. You are selfish." They spoke and my heart broke at their words. "No, Please..." I beg them. Years of history growing up with them dissolved as they were the first to fire at me this time.   
Suddenly I was awake, tears in my eyes and an ache in my heart. I sat up, and attempted to calm myself down as I wiped the sweat from my brow. I looked to where Bellamy's palette was but he was nowhere to be found. I scanned the room and my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I spotted him sitting on the floor. His back was to me and I could see his muscular silhouette rise and fall with his steady breathing. "Bellamy?" I said softly. He turned his head to see me and he smiled, gesturing for me to come to him. I got up from the bed and walked to him, the floor cold on my feet. He patted the spot in front of him and I sat down and he closed his eyes. "What are we-" I began but he shushed me, taking my hands. We sat there for a second and I eventually succumbed to his method and closed my eyes. Then my dreams once again flashed before my eyes, but this time I was the spectator instead of the victim. As I saw Octavia and Admiral Blake I tensed and Bellamy squeezed my hands reassuringly. "They are alright and well... and they have never stopped loving you..." Bellamy finally spoke and suddenly I could see them. Octavia and Admiral Blake were in disguises and were living in the city of Babodan. They looked happy and most importantly, safe. Relief flooded over me. "Thank you..." I spoke and opened my eyes. His chocolate eyes seemed to welcome me and I gave in to the sweet comfort they offered me. "Of course..." he said and the splendor of what I had just experienced struck me. "What was that?" I asked. "That was the force. It's a powerful energy throughout the galaxy that is responsible for all life and balance... and through it I can sense your emotions and see what you see... as well as others..." he explained calmly. "For example, about an hour ago I woke up since I could sense your fear. So I decided to meditate to see what was troubling you. When I saw what it was I sought the galaxy for my father and sister to reassure you..." he concluded and I was astonished. "It was you wasn't it? That comforted me after my nightmare on the ship?" I asked and he nodded.Guilt sank in the pit of my stomach. I had been so ungrateful. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you..." I finally said, swallowing my pride. Bellamy smiled in response. "It's okay... I know that it's not me you’re truly mad at. I can sense the way you feel about me." He said and I suddenly felt tight, my stomach tying in a knot. "And?" I asked him, scared of his answer. He laughed in response, "you don't have to be anxious Clarke..." he said and I suddenly hated that he knew my every emotion. "And?" I demanded more forcefully, searching for an answer I hadn't figured out yet. He cleared his throat before meeting my eyes sincerely. "And I know that you don't hate me..." he says and I felt exposed. He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! You can check out this story on Wattpad if you want.  
> Leave a comment with any thoughts/suggestions you have. :)  
> Until the next chapter.


End file.
